


Red & Blue

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP having to tell their child that their twin has died."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red & Blue

**Author's Note:**

> tw for small description of blood and stuff also a character death.  
> im sorry for any tears i've caused ily all

One of Chloe and Connor's favorite games were soccer. Despite being young, at six years old, they begged Mark and Jack to bring them outside nearly every day no matter what time. Neither could deny the bright, eyes and happy smiles on their twins' faces when they pleaded to do so. Today had been no different compared to all the other times.

Jack watched, sitting on the doorsteps of their house with his chin in his hand and a fond look on his face while he watched his husband, Mark, coach their children into where to kick the ball. He could hardly hear them but the laughing was like music to his ears. However, one harsh kick from Chloe had left Connor tripping over the ball and falling on the grass. The younger boy had let out a cry of pain as he sat up and looked at his scraped knee with his lower lip sticking out. Mark helped him up with a worried look, and brought him to Jack who had already pulled a band-aid out of his pocket. Hey, he had kids. They were having accidents everywhere - he always had to be prepared.

"It hurts," Connor whined, plopping down on the grass in front of Jack with his leg outstretched so Jack could clearly see the scratched up, bleeding skin.

"You'll live, I promise," Jack replied with a small laugh that Mark followed. As he peeled the plastic off, he heard his daughter's announcement.

"I'll get the ball!"

Jack's fingers froze and his head flew up when he watched Chloe run off the curb and into the road. Mark had broke out into a run, yelling at Chloe to stop, but everything was going into slow motion. He gasped and his hand flew to cover his mouth when he heard the loud sound of a car screeching in an attempt to stop. 

"Chloe!" Connor screeched, pulling Jack back into where he was. His son couldn't watch this; he didn't deserve to see this. Jack had quickly pulled himself together and forced himself to watch the horror, as for Connor he quickly covered his eyes and pulled him into a tight embrace so he wouldn't be able to see. He could feel the terrifying emotion strike throughout him, straight through his veins while he watched in horror as Mark picked up the limp and bleeding body that was Chloe.

"She's going to be fine," Jack sobbed into his son's crying body, gripping onto him tightly like he was worried someone would pull him away. "Dads gonna call for help, okay? Don't look, Connor, don't look," he said, his voice strained but Connor had nodded. He pulled out his phone and shakily pressed the number for an ambulance. It was difficult but he slowly managed to pull himself together and choke out the words, begging for help all while explaining what had happened. After the voice promised an ambulance would be there soon, he hung up and watched as Mark whom was crying loudly and holding his daughter tightly couldn't meet his eyes.

He couldn't understand how one second she was laughing and kicking a ball, and now his daughter was a dead-weight in Mark's arms.

-x-

Jack was tightly hugging onto Connor in the hospital chair, stroking the young boys' hair and a quiet humming to calm the crying boy down. Mark's heart was breaking at the sight but he was in to much of a state of shock to do much of anything. He hadn't had a chance to change his shirt and was to shaken up to make a run to the bathroom to clean up, so his skin and shirt was wiped with Chloe's blood.

Chloe has been in surgery for five minutes but it has felt like five hours for the pair. They could hardly believe any of this, it all felt like a dream. Maybe not a dream; maybe it was more like a terrible nightmare. A living nightmare.

The nightmare had only become worse when the Doctor approached, a sorrowful look on his face. They already knew.

-x-

"Connor, we have to talk to you," Mark said softly, kneeling in front of his son from where he sat in the hospital's chair. Jack chose to take the seat beside him. Both men had their faces wet from tears, but with heavy hearts they continued to speak. "Chloe.. She can't.. She can't come home with us."

"Why not?" Connor whispered. "The - the doctor is supposed to make her feel better.."

"Do you know what heaven is?" Jack asked quietly, brushing his son's dark hair out of his face. Connor nodded hesitantly. "That's where Chloe had to go, Connor."

"But I don't want her to!" Connor exclaimed, suddenly crying loudly. "I want her to come home with us!" 

There were no more words spoken. In the hospital waiting room, the three had held onto each other and cried. While rubbing his sons' back in some sort of comfort, Mark had leaned his forehead onto Jack's. Not only did they lose a child today, but had to do the next worse thing. They had to tell their last one they will never see their other half again. "We'll be okay," Mark whispered in a promise. "We'll make it through this."


End file.
